maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Gaga
Summary of Character Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (born March 28, 1986), better known by her stage name Lady Gaga, is an American pop singer-songwriter. After enrolling at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts in 2003 and later performing in the rock music scene of New York City's Lower East Side, she signed with Streamline Records, an imprint of Interscope Records. During her early time at Interscope, she worked as a songwriter for fellow label artists and captured the attention of recording artist Akon who, recognizing her vocal abilities, signed her to his own label, Kon Live Distribution. Gaga came to prominence following the release of her debut studio album The Fame (2008), which was a critical and commercial success and achieved international popularity with the singles "Just Dance" and "Poker Face". The album reached number one on the record charts of six countries, topped the Billboard Dance/Electronic Albums chart while simultaneously peaking at number two on the Billboard 200 chart in the United States and accomplished positions within the top ten worldwide. Achieving similar worldwide success, The Fame Monster (2009), its follow-up, produced a further three global chart-topping singles "Bad Romance", "Telephone" and "Alejandro" and allowed her to embark on her second global concert tour, The Monster Ball Tour, just months after having finished her first, The Fame Ball Tour. Her second studio album Born This Way (2011) topped the charts in all major musical markets after the arrival of its singles "Born This Way", "Judas" and "The Edge of Glory" – the first-mentioned achieved the number-one spot in countries worldwide and was the fastest-selling single in the history of iTunes, selling one million copies in five days. Inspired by glam rock artists like David Bowie, Elton John and Queen, as well as pop singers such as Madonna and Michael Jackson, Gaga is well-recognized for her outré and ever-changing sense of style in music, in fashion, in performance and in her music videos. Her contributions to the music industry have accrued her numerous achievements including five Grammy Awards, among twelve nominations; two Guinness World Records; and the estimated sale of 13–15 million albums and 40–51 million singles worldwide. Billboard named her the Artist of the Year in 2010, ranking her as the 73rd Artist of the 2000s decade. Gaga has been included in Time magazine's annual Time 100 list of the most influential people in the world as well as being listed in a number of Forbes' annual lists. For more information about her, visit here. Character Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *'Episode 1' Where's Lady Gaga?: Herself geting spoofed alongside with Where's Waldo? in this segment. She was hiding in the soda machine at a high school pep rally. *'Episode 5' Where's Lady Gaga?: Herself geting spoofed alongside with Where's Waldo? in this segment. she was hiding in a teddy bear costume at an amusement park. *'Episode 12' Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Herself without her makeup to be a christmas tree. *'Episode 15 Yo Gagga Gagga!': She gets spoofed alongside with Yo Gabba Gabba! 'Season 2' *'Episode 2 (28) Super 80's': Herself mentioned by Alice who has mistaken Madonna for Lady Gaga. *'Episode 14 (40) Captain American't': She recruited by the Avengers dressing up like Captain America. 'Season 3 ' *'Episode 19 (71)' MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that Lady Gaga holds a picnic to promote her new perfume, but is instead mistaken for a turkey. *'Episode 19 (71)' MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that Lady Gaga explains who she is by putting on a concert, but is plucked and stuffed anyway. 'Season 4 ' *'Episode 16 (94)' MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that Lady Gaga appears in a new video wearing nothing but this (MAD Opening Scene). *'Episode 25 (103)' MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that Lady Gaga says a recent magazine cover makes her look too beautiful, so MAD steps in and helps her out. Category:Characters Category:Celebrities